Matchmaking
by Tanja
Summary: Two couples are playing cupid for nothing!


Title: Matchmaking (1/1) Author: Tanja E-mail: voet@tanja-myrna.demon.nl/xfshippers@writeme.com Rating: PG-13, few suggestive situations Spoilers: few small remarks about One Breath Categories: S,R Keywords: MSR, Mulder/Scully, Maggie/Skinner Romance Summary: Two couples are playing cupid, when it isn't necessary. 

Disclaimer: I don't owe them, b/c they aren't mine. Scully, her mother, Mulder and Skinner are from CC, 1013 and Fox Network. What a surprise isn't it? 

Archive: Please archive at ATXC, EMXC and Gossamer. Anywhere else is no problem, but I'd love to hear! 

Author's note: I'm baaaaack! This is just a simple and fluffy romance story. Oh and just for your information, I happen to be one of those people who don't only think that M&S belong together, but is also convinced that Maggie and Skinner would make a very nice couple. Call me a romantic at hearts, that's just who I am. Okay, enough talking, on with the show! 

Traci thanks! 

p.s. Feedback always welcome I live for it :-D, flames will be ignored. 

Matchmaking (1/1) 

"Mulder." Scully whispered. 

"Mmm" He mumbled a little, still not completely awake. 

"Mulder are you asleep?" She said a little louder this time. 

He slowly opened one eye and looked at her with a lazy smile. 

"I was a minute ago, but now I'm awake, what time is it?" 

"4 o'clock" 

"4 o'clock!!! Scully why the hell are you waking me at 4 o'clock in the morning? You'd better have a very good reason!" 

"I've been thinking." 

"Uh-oh, watch it everybody, Dana Scully has been thinking." 

"Ouch." She had taken revenge with her pillow. 

"Okay, okay I'll listen!" 

"Don't you think that my mother and Skinner would make a nice couple?" 

He groaned. "That's all?" Couldn't you have asked this in the morning?" 

She shrugged "I couldn't sleep, so what do you think?" 

"I don't know, maybe, but why are you thinking about that?" 

"I want her to be happy, just like us." 

He pulled her closer to him, she snuggled her head against his chest and he smiled. "So what did you want to do about that?" 

"Maybe we should fix them up on a date or something." 

"Playing Cupid you mean?" He grinned. 

"Yes!" 

"Okay, we'll think of something tomorrow alright?" 

"Deal" She moved her head to his face and kissed him. "Go back to sleep, I'm sorry I woke you up." 

But he didn't have plans to go back to sleep at all, he was awake now and planned to take advantage of it. He started to trail of kisses down her neck. 

"Mulder" 

"Mmm?" 

"What are you doing?" 

"Making sure that you won't go back to sleep." With one move he pulled her on top of him. 

"Oh" And she knew that there was no chance that he'd let her go back to sleep now. But she didn't really mind, she was awake  she thought to herself. 

NEXT MORNING MAGGIE SCULLY'S HOUSE 9 o'clock 

They were sitting around the kitchen table, having breakfast. Skinner was reading the morning paper and Maggie was staring out of the window, thinking. 

"Walter?" 

"Yes?" He looked up from the article he had been reading. 

"Did you make any progress already?" 

"Progress?" He looked at her, no idea what she was talking about. 

"With Dana and Fox." 

"Oh that. Not really, I keep sending them on cases to the most romantic places, but still nothing." 

"This is harder then I thought it would be." 

"Tell me about it. Maybe we should change the plans a little." 

"How?" 

"Well I was thinking, why don't we fix them up on a blind date." 

"How did you want to arrange that?" 

"I'll tell Dana that I know a nice man who would be perfect for her and that I have arranged a date for her." 

"You think she'll really do that?" 

"Sure, probably only because I ask her, but she will." 

"What about Mulder?" 

"You'll ask him the same as I'll ask Dana." 

He grinned. "I doubt that Mulder will go on a blind date because I ask him to." 

"With the right persuasion he will." 

"Okay, I will do my best. When?" 

"Saturday, 8 o'clock, Antonio's." 

"I'll tell him, but I really have to go now, will I see you tonight?" 

"Hmmh" She smile, while he kissed her and left for work. 

SAME MORNING SCULLY'S APARTMENT 9.15 

"Mulder come on, we really have to go!" Scully yelled towards the bedroom. 

"Yeah I know, I know, I'm coming." He came out of the bedroom, hopping on one leg, trying to get his shoes on, shirt half open and a toothbrush in his mouth. 

Scully couldn't help but laugh at the sight of it. He looked adorably cute like this. 

"wassisofunny?" He tried to ask, which was pretty hard with the toothbrush still in his mouth. 

She understood anyway. "You" 

"Hey" he took the toothbrush out of his mouth and threw it in the kitchen sink to deal with it later. "It's your fault we're running late for that meeting with Skinner." He grinned significantly. 

She protested. "My fault, why is this my fault all of a sudden? I'm the one that's ready, you're not!" 

"We wouldn't be so late if you hadn't woke me up last night, because you had that idea to play Cupid." He was teasing her, but she immediately reacted. 

"I said go back to sleep didn't I? It's not my fault you decide otherwise." She teased back, referring to their midnight escapade. 

Mulder smiled, he loved this quibbling and teasing before they left for work. It looked to him as if they had been doing it for years already, instead of only 5 months. "Okay, let's go, or we're even going to be more late then we are already." 

During the ride to work they discussed what they could do to arrange a date between Scully's mom and Skinner. 

They arrived at Skinner's office 20 minutes late for the meeting. Skinner's secretary told them that he was expecting them. 

Skinner looked up from the report he was reading. 

"You're late" he welcomed them.  he thought 

Mulder interrupted his thoughts. "Sorry we're so late Sir, but my car broke down so Scully had to pick me up, and then there was..." 

"Never mind" Skinner interrupted him.  for one moment he had thought that this blind date idea wasn't necessary anymore, but he had been wrong. "Why don't you two sit down." 

They both uttered a sigh of relief. Skinner didn't suspect anything. For the next hour they discussed their latest case and were lectured about the expense report. Then Skinner said "Okay that was it for today." They rose from their chairs. 

"Agent Scully you can go, Agent Mulder could you please stay for another minute?" 

They looked at each other, wondering why he wanted to talk to Mulder alone Scully left the room. 

"Agent Mulder I need a favor." 

Mulder wondered where this conversation was going to go. 

"You see I have this niece and ..." 

he suddenly knew where this was going. 

"She has a dinner party Saturday night and she doesn't want to go alone, and since she doesn't have a boyfriend, well she needs a date, would you mind?" 

How was he going to talk himself out of this? He started "Sir, I don't know if.." 

Skinner interrupted him. "It would mean a lot to me, unless you're seeing somebody of course." 

What now? He couldn't tell the man that he was seeing somebody, especially not since that somebody was his partner. Skinner would kill him when he found out. "No, no I'm not seeing anybody. But.." 

"It might help to make me forget about a certain expense report." Skinner couldn't believe he was saying this, it was pure black mailing, but he had no choice, this had to work out. 

"Okay I'll do it, where do I have to pick her up?" Mulder couldn't believe he was actually doing this. Scully was probably going to kill him when she found out.  Skinner hadn't thought of that one, if he would give Mulder the address and Maggie had given Scully the address they would immediately realize this whole thing was a set-up. 

"I uhm don't have the address, but I'll ask her." 

"Okay" with that Mulder left the room. Skinner sighed, glad that it had worked out. He picked up the phone to call Maggie, but the line was busy. In the mean time Mulder had reached the office. 

He heard Scully talking on the phone, discussing something. 

"No mom, really I don't think.." She stopped to listen, then "Okay, okay I'll go, but only for you and this is the only time I'll do this okay?" Scully saw Mulder looking at her with a questioning look on his face. She made a grimace and he smiled at her. 

A few minutes later she hang up the phone with a sigh. 

"Was that your mom?" 

"Yes" she sighed again. 

"What's wrong, bad news?" 

"She just talked me into going on a blind date Saturday evening." 

He laughed. 

"Don't laugh, I don't think it's funny at all. I wanted to spend the Saturday night at home with you." 

"Don't worry I won't be there." 

"You won't, why not?" She looked at him in surprise. 

"Skinner asked me to help out his niece who needed a date, or actually he practically forced me by telling that it could help him forget that expense report. The only way I could have gotten out of this would have been telling him I was involved with you and somehow I thought that was not such a good idea." 

"Well there's still Sunday." She sighed again, and then they focussed on work again. 

SATURDAY NIGHT 7 o'clock ANTONIO'S 

Mulder was in his car, on his way to that stupid date that Skinner had talked him into going to. He had spent last night and this morning at Scully's place and they had said goodbye that afternoon. Both had some things to do. Scully's mom still had to call her to tell where she had to go and Mulder had to call Skinner to find out where he had to go that night. 

He parked his car in front of the restaurant and got out grudgingly, walking into the restaurant. The waiter welcomed him. 

"Your name Sir?" 

"Uhm Mulder", he realized that he had no idea under which name the table was reserved. But the waiter seemed to know. 

"Ah yes, please follow me sir." Mulder followed him to a table in a romantic corner of the restaurant. 

Somebody was sitting at the table already. When they were almost there, she turned around and her mouth fell open, so did Mulder's mouth. 

"Dana?" 

"Fox?" 

They both asked at the same time. Mulder sat down, still surprised. Suddenly Scully realized what was going on. They were being fixed up. She started to laugh. "I think you could call this a classical case of fixing two people up." 

His eyes grew wide. "You mean that Skinner and your mom are trying to fix us up?" 

"Why would we both be here otherwise?" 

"Your mom I can understand, but Skinner?" 

"Obviously he wouldn't mind us being involved at all." 

"Obviously" He grinned. "They're only a little late with it, 5 months to be exactly." 

She grinned to, then her eyes lit up. "I just got the perfect idea to fix them up together. We'll tell them we want to invite them for dinner to thank them and we won't show up." 

"Okay, under one condition." 

"And that would be?" 

"Could you stop talking about your mother and Skinner, we're on a date remember?" He grinned at her. 

"Okay." She grinned back. 

They had a terrific evening. After dinner Mulder grabbed Scully's hand and pulled her with him to the dance floor. 

"Come on Dana let's dance." 

She laughed and followed him. They danced close and enjoyed the music. When another song started to play, Mulder whispered into her ear. "I love you Dana." 

She looked up in his eyes and smiled. "I love you too Fox" 

"I'm glad I told you." 

"Me too" 

"I like dancing with you." 

"Me too" 

"I like spending time with you." 

"Me too" 

"I want to marry you." 

"Me..." before she finished she realized what he had said. Her jaw dropped and she looked at him, he was grinning like a fool. 

"Really?" 

"Marry me?" 

"I, I.. yes of course!" 

That's all he needed to know. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly. When he let go of her, her eyes were shining. 

"When?" He asked 

"Whenever you want." 

"Tonight?" 

Now she looked at him as if he was crazy. "You're kidding right?" 

"No, couldn't have been more serious." 

"But where?" 

"I know the perfect place, so what do you say?" 

"I'd say we're crazy, but let's do it!" 

He grabbed her hand and pulled her with him to the car. 

"So where are we going?" She asked curiously. 

"You just wait and see." He smiled secretly. 

2 HOURS LATER LAKE RICHMOND 

Mulder parked the car in front of a small white chapel, that stood along a beautiful lake, surrounded by trees. A beautiful, peaceful and quiet place. 

He looked at Scully, it looked like she had fallen asleep during the ride. He touched her face softly with his hand. 

"Dana" 

"Mmm" 

"Dana wake up we're here." 

"I wasn't sleeping. Just daydreaming. He smiled, she took a look outside. 

"Oh Fox, it's beautiful here!" 

"It is, isn't it?" "How did you find this place?" 

"I always come here when I need a quiet place to think. I found it a few years ago, when you.." he paused for a moment, not wanting to think of that anymore "were missing" he finished. "I was driving, when I found this place. I went into the chapel and met the priest. We talked for a long time and after that I went back every now and then." 

She smiled, he had never said much about the time she was missing, but from her mother and sister she knew his reaction to her abduction. 

He got out of the car and opened the door for her. She got out to, suddenly a worried look on her face. 

"Mulder, what about my dress? I can't get married like this." 

"Scully the dress is perfect, you look beautiful and I'm marrying you not your dress." 

"Okay if you say so." She followed him as they entered the chapel. A man came to them, smiling when he saw them. 

"Fox, hello it's good to see you again." 

"Hello Father McBride" The greeted each other warmly. Then Father McBride looked at Scully. 

"You must be Dana." 

She looked surprised. "Yes I am, but how did you know?" 

"Fox told me a lot about you, I knew he would bring you here one day, but how can I help you two?" 

"We want to get married tonight." Mulder explained. 

"Well congratulations, I suppose you're here because you want me to do the ceremony?" 

Both nodded. 

"I'll be very happy to do that." 

They smiled. Father McBride quickly walked away to arrange a few things, before the ceremony would start. 15 minutes later he came back, a man and woman following him, since witnesses would be necessary. He introduced them and suggested to start the ceremony. 

30 minutes later the ceremony was over and they were husband and wife. The Father wished them all the happiness and love in the world and said that he hoped to see them again soon. After that they left. Standing outside Mulder kissed his now-wife. She smiled when he said "let's go Mrs. Mulder" teasingly. 

When they came home in the middle of the night, he carried her over the threshold. She grinned and kissed him. "We should thank my mother and Skinner for this, shouldn't we?" 

"Definitely, but can we do that tomorrow?" He carried her with him to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. 

"Well since you ask so nice." She said, pulling him closer to kiss him. And then they forgot all about her mother, Skinner and thanking people. All there was right now were two people in love and in their own world. 

NEXT DAY SCULLY'S APARTMENT 

Scully woke up to the ringing phone. Mulder slept through it. The person on the other side of the line obviously wasn't going to give up, so after a few minutes Scully grabbed with her hand in the darkness, trying to pick up the damn phone. After a few unsuccessful efforts she succeeded. 

"Scully" she grumbled. 

"Good morning sweetheart." 

"Mom?" 

"Yes, were you still asleep?" 

"Uhm yes, actually I was." 

"Shall I call you back later?" 

"No mom, I'm awake now anyway. What's wrong?" 

"How was your date last night?" 

"It was good." 

"That's all you're going to say about it?" 

"What else do you want to know?" 

"Well, did it work?" 

"What should have worked?" Scully was playing ignorance. 

"You know what I mean!" 

Scully grinned, then said "Yes mom, everything turned out very well." At that moment Mulder woke up and snaked his arms around her. He tickled her. She squirmed and giggled, forgetting that her mother was still on her phone. 

"Dana?" Scully heard her mother say. 

"Yes mom?" 

"You're still here with me?" 

"Sorry mom, I got a little distracted." 

"Oh I see, it went that well." Her mother laughed, then "I'll talk to you later sweetheart, but you're going to fill me in on all the details young lady!" 

"Okay I will." She almost hang up the phone, then realized she still wanted to ask something. 

"Mom wait!" 

"You still wanted to say something?" 

"Uhm yes, we wanted to invite you and Assistant Director Skinner for dinner tonight, to thank you. Can you come?" 

"Of course, I'll be happy to." 

"Antonio's, 8 o'clock?" 

"I'll be there" 

"Great, we'll see you tonight then. Bye mom" 

"Bye sweetheart" With that Maggie hang up the phone. She smiled, then said to Skinner who was lying next to her "Mission completed, we're invited for dinner tonight, they wanted to thank us" 

He smiled. "They invited both of us? Did they knew I was here, I thought you hadn't told them yet?" 

"Well no, they didn't know you were here of course, and are probably also going to call you later today. I'm glad they finally realized they are made for each other." 

"Me too." 

ANTONIO'S 8 o'clock 

Maggie and Skinner were there at 8 o'clock. But no sign of Mulder and Scully. After half an hour of waiting Maggie started to get a little bit worried. 

She asked the waiter. "Uhm, I'm sorry but did Dana Scully or Fox Mulder call to say that they were going to be later?" 

He looked at them. You're Maggie Scully and Walter Skinner?" 

"Yes we are, why?" 

"They didn't call, but they did give me this message" he handed her a piece of paper. 

She opened it, wondering what it was. The little note said: 

Enjoy the evening! Have fun together!!!!! 

Fox & Dana 

The word together was highlighted, as if they wanted to say something. Maggie started to laugh and showed Skinner the note. 

"I think we're the ones that are fixed up now." He laughed. 

"Yes, well how could they know that that wasn't necessary anymore?" Maggie smiled. 

ANTONIO'S 2 HOURS LATER 

Mulder and Scully arrived at the restaurant 2 hours later. When they entered they looked around for Maggie and Skinner. Mulder spotted them first. He smiled, then said to Scully "look there they are" She looked and smiled to, they looked cute together. Then they walked to the table hand-in-hand. 

At first they didn't even notice them. 

"Hi mom!" Scully grinned, when her mother looked up a little disturbed, but then she smiled. 

"Fox, Dana, I thought you weren't coming." 

"I can see that" Mulder said significantly. 

Both blushed. Then her mother said "you were trying to tell me something Dana?" 

Her daughter looked at her innocently, "Me, what do you mean?" 

"Yes, you! Thanks for fixing us up, but that really wasn't necessary." 

"Why not? You're having a good time aren't you?" 

"Yes I am, but like I already said it really wasn't necessary." 

Mulder suddenly understood. "You were already seeing each other?" He looked at his boss who nodded smiling. 

"Oops" Scully said. 

Mulder grinned and said "Looks like we were playing Cupid without a reason." They all laughed. Then Maggie said "But it did work for you two didn't it?" Suddenly she noticed the golden ring on her daughter's hand. Her jaw dropped. Scully followed her mother's look and smiled. "You can ask mom." she said teasingly. 

"You two are engaged?????" 

"Uhm no not really" They both smiled sheepish. 

"You got married????" Now her eyes even grew wider and so did Skinner's. 

Both nodded enthusiastically, grinning like fools. 

Maggie found back her voice again. "Boy, I hoped it would work out, it sure did." 

"It sure did." Mulder smiled secretly, they were still not telling the complete truth. 

"But after one night?" 

"Yes, but we've known each other for 5 years already." Scully stated, trying not to laugh. 

"Yes, but still after one night." Her mother said again. 

Mulder gave up, trying not to and started to laugh. "Actually we're not being completely honest." 

"You aren't?" Skinner asked this time. 

"No, you see we did get married last night, but what we didn't tell you is that we've been seeing each other for 5 months already." 

"So we were also playing Cupid without a reason" Skinner laughed. 

"Not completely, if it weren't for you two, we wouldn't be married right now!" 

"Glad we could be of help." Maggie laughed now to and hugged them to congratulate them. 

Cupid had been doing a very good job of it's own. 

The End 

End of the story. Feedback welcome at voet@tanja-myrna.demon.nl 

More stories can be found at http://www.angelfire.com/oh/xfshippers/index.html 


End file.
